Violet Eyes and a Black Tail
by Elaine Wesolowski
Summary: When a new girl comes to town Trunks finds love but how long will it last? rated PG-13 for some sexuality later on.
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Trunks or any other character in DBZ but I do own my name so there!  
  
I'm sitting in the car staring out at all of the huge buildings. This is a big change of scenery for me, I mean you try living in the country you're whole life then coming to a place where you can barely see the sun because of the skyscrapers. We're passing by Capsule Corp. right now, I've heard alot about this place. It's where the Breifs live, they're the wealthiest family in the world but their son, Trunks, still goes to the public school...Maybe I'll run into him when I go tomorrow.  
  
I'm sitting at a table in some high priced restaurant right now with my latest girlfriend. I don't know why I let myself get dragged into these relationships, I guess I just don't want to break their hearts by saying no. I think she just said something to me but I'm not sure I should be paying attention but it's just too boring. On another note I heard a new girl is moving here from the country, hopefully she's not another one of those obcessive types who I'm pretty sure started a fan club. Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough for now I think I'll suggest heading home.  
  
--  
  
School here starts an hour earlier then it did back home so right now I'm rummaging through my unpacked boxes trying to find an outfit while still mostly asleep, trust me it's not easy. Last night we went to the school, it's HUGE. I got my schedule and met my homeroom teacher, her name's Ms. Wasaki she seems nice. I just finished getting dressedand I'm running out the door to get to the bus, don't have time for breakfast.  
  
Woke up late again today, it's not my fault they invented the snooze button. Luckily I already had my clothes picked out last night. I'm just gonna grab something from the fridge to eat cause mom decided to make breakfast before she left this morning and though I love her with all my heart she can't cook. Speaking of food, remember that girl I was at dinner with last night? Well it turns out she had said something to me, she felt like I was constantly ignoring her. Needless to say she broke up with me, there goes #182. I have to run or I'll never make it to homeroom. I think I'll take the convertable today...  
  
--  
  
I'm standing in one of the many hallways of Orange Star High waiting for Ms. Wasaki to call me into the room. The bus ride this morning was horrible. I felt like everyone was staring at me, they probably were. I mean It's not like I'm the most normal person, I have very dark violet eyes, hair that's raven black with long bangs the same color of my eyes, It's all natural never dyed it in my life. I'm also pretty muscular which I noticed none of the girls, and not many of the guys, are. Ms. Wasaki just called me fro mthe doorway and slowly I'm making my way towards the room. As I step in the door I hear scattered whispers through out the room. "Class, this is our new student, Elaine." I hear Ms. Wasaki say, my eyes haven't left the floor yet."Elaine, there's a seat in the back for you." I nod and start walking towards my newly appointed seat. Breifly I pass a lavender haired young man and our eyes lock but I countinueforward and take my seat. There was something about him I just don't know whatit was, guess I'll find out later.  
  
I was just sitting here talking with Goten, who isn't supposed to be a senior but Chi-Chi made them boost him up even though he's just as clueless as he was when he was 7 buit I'd like to see anyone that isn't the strongest in the universe take on an iron pan wielding, former warrior princess. Anyways, like I was saying I was talking toGoten when Ms. Wasaki called in the new girl. I looked up only hearing the end of her sentence. As the girl, who I'm pretty sure her name is Elaine, walked past me our eyes met momentarily but she countinued walking. She's different than the others in this school. How, I don't know but I'm gonna find out. 


	2. Meet the parents

Disclaimer:Don't own Dbz or Trunks though I really wish I did...  
  
The last 2 weeks have been great. The first day I was here Trunks came up to me at lunch and we started talking and now we've been going out for a week. Right now I'm walking over to his house cause I still don't have a car. This is gonna be the first time I meet his family, I'm actually feeling kind of nervous. Well I'm here now and there'sno turning back. I ring the door bell.  
  
"I've got it!"I yell from the couch. I jump up and run for the door. Quickly I stop and before opening it I check my hair. When I open it I see Elaine standing there smiling, I love her smile."Hi, you wanna come in?"  
  
I can't keep from smiling when I see him in the door."Sure, thanks" I slowly walk into the house, this place is really big.  
  
"No one's around right now so I guess I'l have to introduce you later. You wanna watch t.v. for now or something?"I walk over to the couch and sit down waiting to see if see comes over.  
  
I nod slowly and walk over to the couch and sit down next to him. I completly melt as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, I don't understand what the girls are talking about when they say how inconsiderate he is, he has done nothing but pay attention to me since we started dating.  
  
I feel different with Elaine then I do with the other girls I've been, with there's just something in her, though I'm not sure what. I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I hear my mom."Trunks dinner's rea...I didn't know you were having company tonight Trunks. Aren't you going to introduce me?"I sink in my seat as I hear her coming closer. Elaine has a smile on her face like she's a little kid in a toy store, she doesn't know what she's in for. She's now standing in front of us smiling at Elaine."You must be Elaine! Trunks talks so much about you."At this point I wish I had asked Goku to teach me instant transmission while he was still on Earth."I'm Bulma, Trunks' mother. From what I've heard of you you seem like a smart one. I'm really glad that Trunks finally picked a girl that wasn't always up in the clouds, I mean if he had married one of those girls I could've wound up with dumb grandchildren but with you I know that will never happen."Elaine's face is bright red at this point, I really think I need to step in."Mom, What did you come in here for?"I can see the look on her face and for one of the few times in my life I'm scared."Well if you really want to know I came in to tell you that dinner was ready."I nod then grab Elaine's hand and run to the dining room.  
  
--  
  
Right now 'm sitting at the table next to Trunks waiting for the rest of his family, his sister is at the mall and his dad is training, I'm guessing he's a bodybuilder or something. I just heard the door slam shut and I see 2 figures moving into the room. As the figures come closer I can make them out. The first is a girl, then I realize it's Trunks' sister, Bra, I've talked to her once or twice but personally I find her a little snotty. The second is a man with black spiky hair, I think this is Trunks' dad if it's not then they have a really big resembelence to each other. Trunks stood up and began walking over to the two grabbing my hand as he passed and pulling me up from my seat."Bra, you know Elaine right?"Me and Bra both nod staring at each other . "Dad, This is my girlfriend Elaine, Elaine this is my dad Vegeta."My head suddenly jerks to the side so that I can see Vegeta as I hear his name. I couldn't belive it the reason I had come to Earth was standing right in front of me, but it couldn't be there were never any of my kind here. I guess I'll ask questions later because at the moment I'm being dragged back to the table.  
  
Elaine seems uneasy around Vegeta and I don't know why mean other than the fact that he's the strongest man on Earth...I think I just answered my own question. For now I'm going to try and eat dinner but with the glare that Vegeta has placed on Elaine I can only wonder...  
  
AN:Just have to say to everyone who read this chapter I'm really sorry it turned out crappy. 


	3. Merry Christmas!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been really busy and I'm not sure how good this chap. is cause I wrote it in like 5 minutes last night.  
  
Yesterday was Christmas Eve and since my family celebrates on Christmas Eve I got all of my presents yesterday. The best gift that I got was the brand new jeep my parents bought me. Now I'm driving with my parents to the Breifs' house for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts with everyone.  
  
We pulled into the driveway about a minute ago and after lugging what seemed like a thousand gifts to the door I rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds the door opened and I had to keep myself from cracking up. There in the doorway was Bulma and Vegeta dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus. "Hi there Bulma, Veggie Claus!" I snickered.  
  
"Hi Elaine." Bulma Said Cheerfully Vegeta simply grunted. "Trunks is up stairs in his room honey." I nodded caught slightly off guard since I was about to ask her where Trunks was, was I really that predictable? I walked over to the steps and instantly heard my mom and Bulma begin chattering.  
  
As I reached the top of the steps and approached Trunks' room I could here him singing and knew that he was listening to his Walkman. Slowly I opened the door and crept into his room. I slowly moved closer and closer to the bed finally being able to see that his eyes were closed. As I approached the side of the bed ready to jump on him his arm reached out and grabbed me b the waist and dragged me in. Somehow he had known that I had been there but I wasn't going to ask now. I was laying next to him on the bed his arm still around me happier than I thought I could ever be. He took off his headphones and looked over at me. " I got you something really special and I know that we're exchanging gifts later but I want to give it to you now." He turned over to get something off of the table that was next to his bed then turned back over with a silver box in his hand. "Merry Christmas." He handed me the box and when I opened it I didn't know what to say. There was a silver chain with a diamond pendant hanging from it and when I saw it I suddenly felt really cheap having just gotten Trunks a t-shirt. Despite that I flung my arms around his neck a squeezed him so hard that I almost choked him.  
  
"I love it Trunks!" I said then continued smiling guessing I wouldn't be able to stop the whole night.  
  
"Great, let me see how it looks on you." I took the necklace out of the box and handed it to him. I pulled up my hair and he clasped it around my neck. " It's beautiful just like you." He said then kissed me, I'm definitely not going to be able to stop smiling. "We had better head downstairs before everyone's here."  
  
We left his room and walked down the stairs and to our surprise just about everyone who had been invited was there. We both looked at each other wondering how long we had been up in his room then shrugged it off and went to say hi to everyone.  
  
Soon everyone had gotten there and we began dinner. The table was full of food all brought in by caterers had brought in because as everyone knows Bulma can't cook. Even though there was so much food there was also a lot of people and a lot of them were saiyans and wherever you have a group of saiyans you're not going to have food for long. So dinner was over very quickly and everyone moved into the living room and we began to open presents. It all went by really quickly and everyone was beginning to depart. My parents were getting ready to leave when I ran up to them and asked if I could stay for the movie night that Trunks and Bra had planned. Of course they said yes and I ran into the living room where Bra and Goten were sitting on the loveseat, Marron was sitting on the couch trying to get his attention until she saw me and pan was digging through a pile of movies on the floor. I walked over to the couch and Trunks moved over so that I could sit between him and Marron and of course when I sat down she began glaring at me like I knew she would the rest of the night but I didn't really care. Pan put in one of the movies then came and sat on the floor in front of the couch and laid my head on Trunks' shoulder ready to watch the movie or whatever else the night might bring.  
  
AN: So whatcha think? Review please and if you get a chance review my other story Hidden Emotions. 


	4. Titanic and Tampons

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I know it's been almost a year but I've been really busy and I've had really bad writers block but now I'm gonna write 2 or 3 more chapters because I've finally had the inspiration. I'm gonna add another POV hope it doesn't get too confusing. So here ya go not sure how good this is gonna be but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
So the movie is starting and the previews are playing but Pan refuses to tell us what the movie is. Really I don't care what it is because I have Trunks here but I can't help being curious. After about 20 minutes the previews are finally over and ya know what the movie is? Titanic. Of course the longest sappiest movie ever. I personally never saw any point in it but whatever I'll probably fall asleep half way through it anyways.  
  
So we've watched about half an hour of this movie and Goten and Pan are asleep already Marron is starting to tear up. Meanwhile Bra, Trunks and myself have been making faces at each other but I'm starting to get tired so I think I'm just gonna go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Where am I? Oh yeah I stayed at Trunks' house last night. Then that means that Bra is the one hanging on to my arm but who's grabbing onto my leg? Of course it's Marron.I gotta go to the bathroom, how am I gonna do that without waking her up? I really don't care right now I've really gotta pee. I stand up and as I'm walking away I hear a bang. I swear I didn't mean for her to hit her head I just couldn't help it.  
  
I forgot where the bathroom is and it's really dark and with my luck I'd probably go into Vegeta and Bulma's room while they're doing.stuff. I get sick just thinking about it. I think this is Bra's room, I'm sure she's wouldn't mind if I used her bathroom. She has a lot of pink in her room I mean Her bed is pink, her walls are pink.the carpet's red. Okay that's her closet so that means that the other door is her bathroom. Talk about a difference, her bathroom is all black marble, of course she has her pink toothbrush sitting out on the sink. So I went to the bathroom and I wanna wash my hands but she has no soap out.maybe she has some in her medicine cabinet. So I open up the door and a box flew out at me and a bunch of white things flew out of the box. At first I didn't notice what they were then after a few seconds I realized that they were tampons. Of course I didn't want to touch them but I decided that if I didn't bra would be really pissed. So I kneeled down on the floor and started picking then up and putting them back into the box. I finally got to the last one and was about to put it in the box but Elaine walked in and saw me standing there. "Umm...I was gonna take a shower but I think I'll just go use Trunks' bathroom." She said then turned around and walked out. I couldn't think of anything to say to explain what had happened so I just put the last one in the box and washed my hands without the soap and walked back downstairs.  
  
AN: I think it's okay for me not having written in like a year.Also sorry to anyone who doesn't like the Goten/Bra pairing I just think they're good together and I don't really like Marron so I don't often pair her up with anyone. 


End file.
